Many Internet websites, including commercial and personal websites, publish advertisements on particular web pages. The human administrators of many websites use their personal discretion and judgment in determining whether to publish particular advertisements on particular web pages. However, such reliance on human administrators tends to make the advertisement publication and management process time-consuming and error-prone. For example, human administrators of fast-growing websites may be unable to keep pace with the rapid generation of new web pages and content contained in such web pages, resulting in long delays in the publication of advertisements on the web pages.